


Amor en Partida Doble

by rei_tsuki28



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Depression, Infidelity, M/M, Reading Aloud
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_tsuki28/pseuds/rei_tsuki28
Summary: Cuando decides amar en partida doble, la vida te pasa factura y te cobra con creces. Podrá Yami decidir por alguno de los 2, ¿qué hará para recuperar su amor después del engaño?.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi





	Amor en Partida Doble

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia estaba pensada para más capitulos, pero me gustó así. Escrita en 2006 y publicada en otra página... Ahora la rescaté del cajón del olvido.

En la obscuridad escondía su rostro, pero la escasa claridad que se colaba por la cortina, mostraba las lágrimas que escapaban de sus hermosos ojos, la nota entre sus manos, hacia que Yami sintiera como el dolor le invadía, el ambiente silencioso y frío le hacían consiente de su recién adquirida soledad.

No sabia que había hecho mal, la verdad nunca se dio cuenta hasta que todo fue descubierto, la adrenalina y el placer hicieron que perdiera la cabeza, y hasta que vio aquellas lagrimas el aquel rostro angelical, cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, jugar con los sentimientos de ese ser que le dio su amor y confianza.

¿Jugar? ¿Desde cuándo alguien juega con los sentimientos de la persona a quien ama? ¿O es acaso que nunca le amo? Para ser sincero sabía que los había amado a los dos en su momento, con sus grandes diferencias, desde la estatura, el carácter y la posición económica hasta sus hábitos y la manera en que hacían el amor.

Tan diferentes como el día y la noche, Yugi, tan calido y dulce, con su rostro de ángel, y sus ojos llenos de inocencia y su cuerpecillo delgado eran la droga de la que no se quería apartar, pues no habían mejores mañanas como en las que amanecía con él entre sus brazos.

Y Seto, atento y apasionado como nunca se imagino, con la hermosura con la que la naturaleza le doto, sus manos finas y su nariz aristocrática, y sus ojos azules tan profundos y misteriosos como el mar, en los que se perdía en cada noche de pasión con él.

Sí Seto Kaiba, que apareció en su vida un día, y la convirtió en un círculo vicioso, y su amor en un juego en partida doble, creyendo tener el derecho de tenerlos a los dos, y luego buscando en el lecho de un lo que el otro no le daba, mientras no se dieran cuenta.

Tarea fácil fue tener oculta sus relaciones, pues Seto no daría detalles de su vida intima a los medios, ya que la homosexualidad por algunas personas no es bien vista en estos tiempos, cosa que para él era tan normal ya que en la época que vivió como faraón, podía tener cuantos amantes tanto chicas como chicos como su soberana gana quisiera tener, sin que nadie digiera nada, una vez cumpliera con tener un descendiente con su esposa.

Entonces pensó tener el control de la situación, pero no se imagino que la vida le pasaría factura y le cobraría con creces, pues los pequeños detalles y las cosas que no estaban bajo su control son las que le delataron, pronto todos los planes se desvanecieron, y de repente se quedo totalmente solo.


End file.
